An Ill Fated Ambition
by ayomide
Summary: HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge:  He knew all the tales they told of him.  The rumors of the reclusive Wizard abounded, each more extravagant and horrifying than the last.  Was he truly as dreadful as they painted him?
1. Introduction

**My submission for (HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless160)'s 100 Word Challenge. Hope you enjoy! d(^_^)b Cheers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

><p><strong>The birth of memories.<strong>

Was there ever a time when I was not plagued by despair? Anguish rolls through me, a raging fire consuming everything in its wake. My fingers clutch the crystal ball, nestled in velvet folds, and I feel a momentary reprieve. It doesn't last long. I can hear their hearts beating for a savior.

It can't be me; I am nothing more than an empty shell.

It can't be me; I am the cause.

The sphere torments me with fleeting visions I can't explain, scenes from another life.

What am I?

Those outside call me the Wizard.

They call me cursed.


	2. River

**An Unexpected Channel**

The air hums with energy, tingles with anticipation. Something is changing. I can sense it coursing through them like a raging river. It floods the town, an epidemic spread by word of mouth infecting each person with hope.

Only I, it seems, am immune.

I have no way to voice the questions that surface for there is no one there to answer. I am taboo. I am the skeleton in the closet of Castanet and I fear that is all I shall ever be. My only choice is to accept my fate and blanket myself in misery as night descends.


	3. Farm

**A/N: Wow, 100 words is a lot shorter than it seems! :/ Tough challenge but I'm definitely enjoying it so far!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fragile Blossoms<strong>

I begin to understand. It was she who has sown the seeds, she who is nurturing them and coaxing them to sprout. I wonder if she realizes that her farm is the catalyst. Yet this shift is still too new, too fresh. Too many possibilities exist and I can see nothing but failure in the future. Their hearts are weak, and their newfound hope vulnerable.

Why should I care?

Who are they to me?

I long to know how I am linked to this world. I seem bound by their wishes and dreams. I only wish to sever this connection.


	4. Warmth

A/N: Man, it's been so long since I've played AP. I actually had to go visit the walkthrough to get things straight... XD Anyways, I now have most of the story planned out. Not really sure how it'll mesh with the themes though... Keeping my fingers crossed that it will all make sense!

* * *

><p><strong>Reluctant Anchor<strong>

I can sense them gradually warming up to her. Each day someone new falls under her spell. They're beginning to trust her. I gaze into my crystal ball, already knowing what I will see. It's only a formality, this crystal. I don't need to see with my eyes what has already been envisioned in my head.

It's an extension of myself.

With it I can almost remember.

I find myself using it more often these days. The near recollection is beginning to drive me mad. It teases me, warms my blood, and quickens my pulse.

...I'm not a patient man.


	5. Clouds

.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadows<strong>

I don't feel like myself anymore.

She is both a blessing and a curse, for while she has given me something new to focus on it creates an entirely new sense of unease. Watching over her actions leaves my head in the clouds and I am unable to concentrate on anything outside this world of foreign emotions. I look for the nuances in the desires of those that surround me. They would be aghast if they discovered how intimately I knew each and every one of them.

Each subtle lift in spirits, every change of heart, adds to my anxiety.


	6. Bells

A/N: Man... It's been a crazy long time since I posted but I really wanted to start working on this again to get back into the swing of things! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Second Chances<strong>

A familiar sound drifts through the open window, a song that tingles with magic.

With each note rung the mist clears just a little bit more.

These bells…

I can remember their shape, their texture. I can see the spells woven into their creation and I recognize them… They have my signature buried in their code.

Am I responsible?

The song fades away and the air is still. The melody continues to play in my head and each round brings me closer to the realization that I am the only one who could have been…

...and I begin to hope.


End file.
